havencrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire
Claire is a cake-obsessed, occasionally sneaky monk. She's been with the group ever since she came to Haven Cross at the start of Season 2, but not much is known about her history prior to that. Her weapons of choice are a spear and her fists. She can also use a small amount of support magic and is known to frequently use darkvision and pass without a trace. Appearance Claire is 5"4 with a somewhat lanky physique. She has a few small scars along her arms as well as one on her right cheek. She has soft hazel hazel eyes and messy, short, dark-brown hair that she (badly) cuts herself. She wears plain, non-fussy clothes; generally in shades of green, grey or brown. She is nearly always smiling, but when something upsets her, her expression goes straight to a glare or grimace. She doesn't really do neutral expressions. When cornered, she tends to become very cold and logical. These are also usually the times when she tends to talk most, usually to the rest of the party. Personality She has a strong dislike for formality, nobility and government and has no patience for bureaucracy, often leading her to make very bad decisions when she feels trapped by red tape. It isn't the leadership itself that she dislikes - she has no problem following people, its more that she has a mental image of what the kind of person who chooses to be in that position is like and it'd be hard to convince her otherwise. She's more likely to trust something that seems kind of shady than something formal and official. She would still thoroughly investigate both, but she wouldn't trust information about something formal being good. If she received information about something shady being good,she'd take it at face value (for example, when she looked into Roscoe.) She tends to win far more than she loses when gambling with dice, which has made people think her a cheater in the past, but in reality she just tends to be lucky with them. Either that or she cheats without even knowing that she is doing so. Claire is a good cook, in fact she became somewhat famous for it in Haven Cross after her work preparing for the Harvest Festival. She is also obsessed with baked goods, especially cake and hopes to one day open a bakery. Biography Before the Campaign Very little is known about Claire's past before the campaign. All that has really been revealed is that she is from somewhere mountainous and had never been on a boat before the trip across Lake Elin. Haven Cross Arrival Claire arrived in Haven Cross and joined the Adventurer's Guild at roughly the same time as Cailynn and Dain. Their first job together was to find Penny at Momo's Inn and retrieve the package she was meant to be delivering. Cake Quest Part 1 Upon discovering that Momo's Inn did not stock cake, Claire announced that she would make one herself. She bought some flour and salt in Haven Cross before deciding that it would be easier to hire the chefs at the Adventurer's Guild to make one for the Harvest Festival instead. Wiseman Bill and the Truth of Doobely's Retrieval While the party was being questioned by Wiseman Bill after Doobely's return, Claire refused to speak at all while under the effects of Bill's truth magic. She doesn't like Wiseman Bill much, but grudgingly respects him and his running of the guild (at least outside of the Battle of Haven Cross.) Viren Adventurer's Guild After becoming furious at, and storming out of Viren's Adventurer's Guild, Claire now refuses to ever enter that building again and goes out of her way to have as little to do with them as possible. Haven Cross Harvest Festival Claire spent the lead up to Haven Cross' Harvest Festival helping to prepare food for the event. She won the respect of others involved in that task and became well-known throughout Haven Cross as a very good cook. Lord Haven When Lord Haven took the stage during the Harvest festival to give a speech, Claire took an immediate dislike to him. His actions and general ambiguity since have only served to solidify her first impressions. She follows his orders as a guild member, but is generally displeased with him. Battle of Haven Cross Claire really disliked the orders she was given during the battle, especially with regards to Martin's family. The only reason that she did not leave the guild at that moment was out of a need to protect the townspeople, who she felt deserved better than that. Thief's Tools While in Viren, she spent the day away from the party, attempting to track down a place to buy some thieves' tools. The party does not know where she was during that, although she did ask Asimoff for directions to the drop off point she'd been told that evening. She again separated from the party that night to sneak to the location. She was followed by Penny (although Penny was never caught so Claire does not know this.) but did retrieve her new tools, which have been frequently used ever since. Working for Big Marco After searching Viren unsuccessfully for a few days, the party were offered a job by Big Marco to stop searching and leave Viren to guard his cargo on a trip to Elinstad. As far as Claire was concerned, they were having no luck in Viren and even though this was obviously a ploy to stop them from finding anything out, it would be worth taking the job. It would put them amongst Big Marco's workers and give them an idea of how his business worked. She also wanted to find out exactly what it was that they were shipping. Temporary Splits From the Party in Elinstad On one of the days when the party searched for Nick, Claire claimed she had something to do and disappeared. She never said anything about what had happened other than that she "might have some information soon". She never brought it up again but looked disappointed the day after. After Roscoe joined the party, Claire split off from the group again one afternoon. The next day at The Broken Bottle, Roscoe confronted her for asking about him. This happened in front of the party and she answered him but told him she didn't like to talk about that stuff in front of the others. The Gilded Fork When the party was ignored by the receptionist, Claire took matters into her own hands. She walked up the stairs, ignoring Roscoe's advice and ran straight into a guard at the top of the stairs. After arguing for some time, she backed off, only to go outside and explain to Asimoff, Dain and Roscoe that all they needed was to find the right window. This led Asimoff to start knocking on windows using mage hand. They never found the right window and were caught by the receptionist. Claire fled the scene when this happened and chose not to return, even when they were told to do so by Nick. Under the Hill During the events that happened in Sander's hideout, Claire set off two traps collapsed part of the hill on top of her. The first one was accidental and nearly killed her. The second was intentional and she successfully dodged. These events have made her wary of small spaces. Questioning by the Guards in Elinstad When the party was brought in for questioning by Elinstad's guards, Claire was very unsettled and trying to hide how scared she was. She took action and tried to be the main person giving information as she wanted to make sure that the guards had enough information that they wouldn't distrust them, but not enough to actually do anything. Cake Quest Part 2 After growing steadily more obsessed with cake and baking, Claire has decided that she really wants a bakery. She is currently trying to save money to aquire one, but real estate is expensive. Affiliations * The party: Claire is a member of the party and sees them all as close friends and potential future business partners in the bakery she wants to open. * Tom: While on the boat across Lake Elin, Claire became good friends with one of the crew. She did so in hopes of find out what was being shipped, but liked him enough that she decided she didn't want to betray his trust. Also she was scared of being caught, but she doesn't like to admit that reason. * Claire and Roscoe had a conversation about people and investigations in front of the rest of the party, before she told him not to talk about that stuff in front of the others. Notes & Trivia * Claire first appeared during the first session of season 2, replacing Eiryn Roundpebble. * She was the first party member to kill someone, resulting in Penny having a small mental breakdown. * She normally take the first shift when the party sets watches, so that she can use darkvision but still have full ki points for the next day. * The obsession with cake and baked goods was not actually planned, it came about as part of the events of the first session of season 2 but has become a vital part of Claire's character. * She is apparently right-handed according to Toby who "saw" it. Category:Player Characters Category:People Category:Season 2 Category:Humans Category:Female